


Meet the Roommates

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cute Vision (Marvel), Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Meeting the Parents, Nerd James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Nerd Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Bucky Barnes, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark's Family are Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony reluctantly introduces the roomies to his mother, read the big keyword to of reluctantly.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 12





	Meet the Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is a nervous boy. Tony is a supportive boyfriend. And Enass returns officially because she is a whimsical woman in her older age.
> 
> The Manor Team (Rouge Avengers) is a little bit eugh. So, if not your cup of the team please do skip this and the last one shot of Enass's visit. A mother is protective of her child. Parents are in general if they are crappy. 
> 
> If you are confused, the others don't truly know Bucky and Tony are dating as they want to keep things private, for themselves before anyone else knows. That is how I was for a while at least. The latest story confirmed them. They are extremely soft with each other. This story literally is jumping right off the last story "Lost in Paris".
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one shot, again enjoy!! 😊

Tony watched as even his mother took a deep breath, being back in the place that he was conceived in, sometimes fate was an evil mistress. Yet, the manor was also heavily unpopulated with nosey reporters which also soothed his momma worries, the only real worry he has is his roommates.

His Nivi Lupu was good, he and his momma talked through the entire time about the best cookies and recipes and what he knows what to cook. Safe to say, he was going to be a happy thick boy. If the look in his boyfriend's eyes when his momma talked about how much he looks again, he was going to get more food. No matter if he hides in his bed or his lab, he was going to feed, like a dragon but with food. He was going to have to actually spar again more. Shit. Or well… teasing his muscly boyfriend during his night training might seem lucrative.

Judging by the raise eyebrows and building blush, he can guess the sharpshooter has the same idea or something close. Hell, he might even have the assumption of what the revenge would be if he made him go up in size for pants and underwear.

Still, meeting the roommates didn’t sit well in Tony. Giacomo helped his momma bags up the steps. First Tony opened the door allowing the furry Vaslav to jump out and already running into the massive house to try and scent. Ha! He had tiny scent blockers and enzyme killing robots. Watch that battle commence.

Tony escorted her to the floor on his side of the house, far from the others but close enough to access things. He got a loving pat on his arm as she whispered about caring so much for an old woman. Tony offended on her behalf refuted and negated the fact. She was not old and as radiant as the sun itself. If Giacomo heard her call him little Flare, the man didn’t say anything about it.

The little smile told him the man might even find that name cute himself.

The other roommates watched as James, Tony, and what can be perfectly assumed be Tony’s mother walk down a hall that was clearly monitored by FRIDAY and VITO. Steve hasn’t thought about the secrets of the home but now seeing the woman who brought Tony Stark into the world made all the curious and suspicious thoughts resurface.

Wanda looked rather perturbed that his mother was alive and actually very spry for her age, 66 deducing based on her age. She felt a flicker of irritation at the thought he really did have a parent alive and hid her, used the orphan thing for whatever advantage he gained in life.

Natasha wasn’t so much paying attention to the newcomer but to the two animals that seem to be dogging her now. She glared back the Maine Coon and the animal from the Island that stared at her golden eyes ears cocked back. Oh yeah, she was not worried about Stark’s mother as where she was more worried about surviving two vindictive ass animals. The fucking slow killing irony is the two men who have or watch them. The two who are dancing around each other like two stars. Damn it.

Clint stared in awe and shock; his mouth gaped open to the point that Sam made him snap his jaw shut. Stark has a mother, a mother who looked absolutely fond of him. He got to find out if this is really his mother or a very well-paid actress. He even though can see the facial and eye resemblance. The amber and honey browns already screamed I come from a family of unique ass eyes.

FRIDAY was delighted to see her grandmother again, it has been far to long and she found herself worried and completely amused by the residents in the Manor with mixed facial expressions of irritations and surprised awe. This will be a fun week or so.

Dinner that night had almost a nostalgic feel of home in Sicily and of the time when the team was not so broken, that many years ago. Literally. No, Tony was content, Rhodey popped in already calling dibs on the first batch of cookies. Giacomo being put on cutting duty and bread making. His momma cooking along with him. The rock radio blaring, currently playing a rock ballad, letting both him and his mother hum in peace. Rhodey helped where can, taste tester mainly.

Steve tried too hard to ignore the surprisingly softer noise coming from the kitchen, even though hearing the mother and son sing in the lyrics in Sicilian or switching smoothly in Libyan. It bothered him a little that she grabbed Bucky to help, well maybe the man offered. He watched Colonel Rhodes munch on the taste test object suggesting helpful changes. Maybe he was a little antsy to ask her questions about the man, where he didn’t share nearly enough, and maybe he sounds like the journalist but the newscasters and reporters didn’t get much.

Steve at least had the gall to hunch in when he felt his best friend's eyes narrow in on him, making a quick zip it motion. Right, his best friend is and will always have fantastic eyes which means he knows when he is thinking. He needs to school his facial expressions more.

Dining table set, Bruce, Thor, the Manor team, and Enass all sat at the dining table. Tony at his momma’s right side, Rhodey on the right side. Steve, Sam and James all sitting together a little further off, Vision sitting between Natasha and Tony, with Clint and Wanda following. Vaslav and Chimera both eating their dinner in quiet content. Thor and Bruce sat between Rhodey and Steve. James was happy with seating arrangements if it means he can see his boyfriend's happy chatter without alerting the others.

Bruce was the first to break the ice with a biology question pertaining to plants and the right plants for calming effects. Enass kept up. Oh she kept up and the nerds, the super nerds, Bruce, Tony, and Rhodey all started to gush spitting off ideas, applications even if it wasn’t their field of study truly. Enass answered each question, gave her own idea. Talked about the health effects. It was not just regular degular plants either. Oh, the four went into fungi and then Enass beamed about the betterment and easier resource management of Bamboo, hemp, and other plants. Tony happily boasted about him and the Winter soldier building a shelter out of vines, mud, palm fronds, and logs.

Vision even joined in on the conversation on plants, if the red metal man seem to have the will to get bashful at the clear acceptance in his part of the conversation. Then going even more bashful when Enass told him he was handsome man. Vision thanked everything that Bruce and Tony did not build the ability to blush. If the way Tony turned red, then he hates to see himself go even redder or purple. Would it be purple? He asked. The topic on what color Vision would blush if he could spark off ideas offers if he wanted to blush, they can make it happen, safe away to have the fluids turn a color to show bashfulness or shyness.

Wanda liked the idea, but she kept quiet not sure even if her input would accepted. A bubble was forming and it was very hard for her bitterness and happiness against the two clear family members talk to their family.

Thor happily ate listening to his partner chatter happily about science, already fully out of his shell among brethren.

If most of the others thought they would ever live to see the day bubbly preening, tongue between teeth, cheeks rosy, and eyes crinkled in pure motherly praise, Anthony Stark they might assume that they were poison and seeing a vividly strange hallucinogenic vision. 

Up to dessert, the five talked science and made jokes, bragging rights about some bets and deals between them all. It was then when the Matriarch of the Daws smiled speaking hush with her son. Steve watched along with Clint, face goes through his classic emotional whiplash. Disdain, fretting, trepidation, and worrisome fear. Fear and disdain are what made Steve realize they were still far from being okay. Hopefully, talking to his mom might help… fix something.

Natasha jolted when she felt the tell-tale signs of asshole animals bothering her seat. She spoke stern Russian at both animals who blinked at her, already fiends in bothersome, already challenging her. If she was an animal, she would already be throwing down. She needs sleep. Damn you Stark and Yasha.

Enass cleared her throat, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you all. It has been a while since I’ve seen my son. With everything going on, I wish it would have been a nicer introduction.” The firm melodic, heavy in her homeland floated by. Tony grumbled something about not needing to apologize. “Antonio.”

“Sorry, momma.” Tony sighed stuffing his face with a cookie and stirring his cofea. He doesn’t have to share with everyone his cookies and cofea, except select people, but that is a secret.

Bruce hogged his taffe like a spitting lizard. Understandable.

Enass smiled patting her son's hand in assurance and comfort, “Again I would like to know each of your names if you don’t mind. It will do this old scientist comfort to know the people staying and helping her son when he needs it.”

Wanda heard the clear invite to say hello, make nice, but with who. A mother concern on making sure the people her child is around is safe and sound, maybe it was Wanda grief flaring up but she clamped her mouth shut not giving the woman anything until the others go.

The person who surprises everyone is Natasha who was now crouch sitting after Chimera and Vaslav basically bullied her out of her Steak. Evil little things. “Your cat needs an exorcism.”

Enass, where some may have fear might found the language offensive just laughed softly, “Oh no, Vaslav is rather very selective. Felines are like that. You don’t choose them, they choose you. My daughter let him pick her. My sweet flare is the same way, he chose me a good husband.”

Tony covered his face feeling his face go red, “Momma…”

“Sorry sweetie, it is true though.”

“True.” He smiled softly seeing the gold band with little jewels embedded. Rubbing his newly minted white gold chain and pendant necklace, he rubbed it in comfort.

“That is what my mama said about herself, she kind of chose my dad and that was it,” Rhodey added his two cents sipping on his cofea.

Enass smiled patting the older of the two hands, “Yes, very true. Anyway, you are?”

“Natasha Romanov.”

“Oh, the PA who was a spy sent to my son when he was going through a hard time.”

Just like that Natasha blinked several times then she looked at a painfully ignoring Anthony Edward Stark drinking his coffee. Oh, they made contact way before her then, how did he hide his mother from her and Shield for so long? She was thrown for a loop, first by a freaking cat and now by a botanist. She should be insulted or train more to step her game up.

“I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the team original bird code worded hero and the original sniper.” Clint boasted after Natasha's deafening silence. He was excepted the woman to not have any come back to him about anything but he saw the clear unimpressed but clearly polite attention she gave him.

“Hello Clint, as long as you continue watching my son back,” And oof, cringe, “I am sure we will get along.”

Clint wanted to ask if that was a subtle nice threat or genuine kindness. Oh, this where Stark really got the whole flip mouth thing from. He was inherently enraptured and curious by this woman. Maybe he might have a thing for bolder, older women. Well shit, he learned something about himself.

Thor took up next, even though he already introduce himself before dessert began, “Hello again Mother of Anthony, I thank you for bringing such a mighty warrior into the world.”

Enass smiled nodded, “Nice to meet you again Thor. He managed that all on his own. Though he like learning about warriors and heroes alike when he was younger.” More embarrassed bashful hiding from her eldest.

Wanda figured it was time to take up her turn to say hello to this woman, who she couldn’t get a read on, not for how quick and aggressive but how closed off and thick it was with thoughts about her son. Was it strategic or just a mother excited to see her child, “Hello, I am Wanda Maximoff.”

Enass gave her remorseful and sympathizing eyes, “Hello Wanda. I am sorry about your loss. I am still grieving my own husband. He passed a little after Vision twin had passed.”

Well that made Wanda choke, Vision blinked softly but nodded in slight agreeance. Some others at the table seem torn between agreeing, asking, and denying the two relations.

Enass continued on even despite the silence, “I know Ultron is a touchy subject, but please do let me have this. No, Ultron did not kill my Lucius, he passed on from heart complications. It was hard blow on our family. We have the sweet memories and happy times to keep us strong.”

Wanda frowned opening her mouth unable to hold back, “But you aren’t mad that your son made a killer robot.”

“About as much as I can be mad about my grandson choice in choosing the death of life. Ultron was like Vision, he made his choices, unfortunately. My son and Bruce,” Bruce hunched inwardly but stayed put knowing this was going to happen with Wanda, “Made Ultron, but never told him to kill people. I generally believe if things were different, he may have been more stable, kinder, and made better choices. But please, do not blame my son for everything that happened. With all respect, I won’t blame any of you for what happened there either.”

Tony heard any arguments, counter-arguments, get shut down, shelved, put away for another day. He can see the tic in Roger's jaw and the gripping for something circular. Oh, he needed to breathe. Coughing into his hand, clearing his throat, “It was an incident. Messy as hell. Shit happened. Pointbreak, we good?”

“Of course Tony.” Thor nodded happily, in all his puppy head nodding action.

“See, all good momma. No need to worry.”

“I know sweetheart, but hearing Vision being slammed down…”

“He is a strong guy, no worries.”

Vision was really glad he had not glands to make him blush, but he gave Wanda a look, that was an urge to stay quiet, a whisper thought of, please. He watches her open her mouth but settle back down to eat quietly. “I am fine. Promise.”

“If you insist Vision.” Enass spoke carefully.

Now, the air shifted slowly back to a more warm and jovial mood, the introductions continued.

“Hi, I am Sam Wilson, the Falcon. I am the brooding man at the end friend and we insult each other. Also, your granddaughter scares me. She asked intense questions.”

Enass laughed softly at the joking and high spirit introduction, “Nice to meet you Sam and thank you for your service. I know I am not of the country but you help my son keep the world safe. So I thank you for your current and previous duties. All my grandkids ask intense questions, it happens with curious minds.”

Sam smiled nodding his head in a quick and efficient manner. He skillfully moved his feet away as he anticipated the Winter Soldier aiming to kick him in the shin. Gotta keep up if he wants to leave a good impression on the mother of his crush.

Steve cleared his own throat, losing the fight me look in his eyes, “I am Steven Grant Rogers. I am sorry about the issues and incidents that have happened.” He was going to add that her son makes it difficult to work with at times but that seems to be rather crude. See Sam and Bucky, he is getting better.

“Hello, Steven. It is nice to meet you as well. Thank you for your service as well.” She looked like she had something else to say as well, a fire that showed up in her son's own eyes. A bristling and bucking need to rise with the anger.

The two didn’t add anything leaving questions, answers, and throw away answers for another date or never. Tony can feel the rocketing tension between Rogers and his momma. Even Rhodey moved his cup of cofea, watching with interest. His mother, if letter 51 told him that his momma had no problem speaking her mind unless it hurt her family members in such a way. Howard. Fuck you.

Tony made a quick glance at James and James got the panicked and worried eye gesture. James already can see the sparks flying but not for good reason, not good. Clearing his throat, James leaned back in his seat, “Hello, I know we are meeting again, but my name is James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, and I killed your sister. Sorry.”

Silence, the urge from his brother of hundred years to say it was not him, was stopped by a soft humming sound from the older woman at the other end of the dining room table, “I forgive you. As I said on the way here, you may have done it but you didn’t do it of your free will. Thus making you as much of a victim and less of a villain. Steel grey.”

Tony nodded knowing what she is talking about, he can see Rhodey connecting the thoughts, his own nodding of that making sense. Giacomo is always steel grey. Nice pretty color, a blue-grey metal.

James nodded, he felt another sentence and he has to get it out, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Hrm…” Enass tilted her head ignoring the head shaking, hands waving at the sniper not to accept anything she says, “Watch my son back. If you are able to. And remember, trying to is better than promising and not able to keep it.”

James nodded, hearing the word underneath, an acceptance in him dating her son. A real acceptance, confirmation was from Tony being particularly vocal about his momma saying that. Yet the little smile said thousand different words. James felt affection and relax knowing he got his mother’s approval. Wordless as it maybe.

After dinner and dessert, Tony escorted his mother to her, asking if she needed anything. She only mentioned about seeing her other robotic grandchildren and his tower lab, then Blossom, his now 8.64 inch Venus Flytrap.

Hugging her tight, “Get some rest momma, it was a long day.”

Enass hugged back smiling in happiness, “I know, you have a circle under your eyes, get more rest my sweet flare. And wrap your hair.”

“I know.” Tony laughed quietly holding her wrists gently in his hands as she held his painted over the wrist, “I am okay.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. I am okay. Never completely okay but okay. Are you… okay being back here?”

“No, but yes, because this where Maria and I shared most of our memories when we were out here,” Enass answered giving a comforting, all-to-understanding squeeze. The memories this Manor brought forth was never pleasant, “Because I got you, even though a very nefarious and uncomfortable scheme. I got you, I am blessed for that.”

“Even if I am a jerk and my roommates hate my guts?”

Enass patted her son’s cheek, rubbing a callused thumb over the scar, “Yes. You are a handsome and a wonderful man. I am grateful for having you. Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, your whole family, and people adore you, Antonio. Never forget that.”

Tony nodded weakly hiding his face in her hand, “I-I know momma… I need a reminder sometimes. Been stressed but I am getting better.”

“Remember, I am here always to help you, me, and our family. I love you son.”

“I love you too momma… and… Giacomo… not a bad mistake?”

“Oh, honey, far from it.” Enass gave a teasing proud grin, “Night Tonio.”

Tony blushed smiling more, heading back to the lab to get few extra hours of work in before he passed out for half a day or until he smelled food. Both, let go with both.


End file.
